


[VD]当我们笨拙地拥抱爱

by saltfishnana



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Devil May Cry (Game), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2020-09-06 18:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltfishnana/pseuds/saltfishnana
Summary: IF斯巴达并没有失踪。维吉尔意识到，自己正在发生一些变化，他不确定这种变化会不会伤害到他的家人。标题名字取自加缪的《生之爱》。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 德国骨科。

“但丁！但——丁——！”伊娃的声音从楼下传来。“快来吃早餐！”

镜中的少年气鼓鼓地瞪着自己，小心地梳下刘海遮住了额角的淤青，又甩了甩头，再次确认从任何一个角度都看不出他跟维吉尔昨天打架的痕迹。

好在半魔的恢复力很强，这是最后一处伤痕，预计早餐后就会完全消失，但丁不希望妈妈为了他们纠结的关系而担心。

昨天的维吉尔像个疯子，但丁心想，我也一样。

按照往常的习惯，下午的时候维吉尔在树下看书。

但是今天不同，维吉尔并没有将注意力集中在书本上，他仅仅是看着书而已，几分钟过去了，他一页都没有翻动过。

但丁很容易就察觉到他的反常，当他一靠近维吉尔时，就立刻“闻”到了他的味道。非要形容的话，那是已经开了刀锋的阎魔刀凛冽的寒光，沿着刀刃流下的鲜血混合着腥甜的铁锈味，在这个闷热的五月的午后，让他从脚底漫上一股寒气。 

“你去杀过恶魔了。”但丁用的是肯定句，他自认对同胞的兄长有足够的了解。

维吉尔将视线从书中抬起，一言不发，就像第一次认识但丁般打量着他。

“…………”但丁讨厌维吉尔的这种眼神，这是维吉尔的蔑视，来自胜利者的挑衅。不过但丁不会就此认输。既然维吉尔不愿意说，那么他们大可以换一种方式来交流，于是但丁从维吉尔的手中抽出了书，看了一眼，漫不经心地扔在了一边。

维吉尔皱了皱眉，他此时的状态并不轻松，昨晚他用阎魔刀从父亲布置的结界里偷偷溜了出去，猎杀那些弱小的恶魔并不能平复他沸腾的属于恶魔的那一部分本能。

但丁总是乐于不断地挑战他的忍耐度，但不是现在。

此时站在他面前的但丁对他而言就像被封印了两千年的恶魔面前突然见到了人类的鲜血，却因为力量被封印而踟蹰不前。

于是恶魔盘旋在他的身边，轻嗅着他的气息。多么完美的猎物啊，撕碎他，占有他，吞食他的血肉，让我们重新融为一体，只有这样才能满足我们真正的渴望。

维吉尔收束心神，他意识到，自己正在发生一些变化，他不确定这种变化会不会伤害到他的家人。然而但丁是特别的，他的存在就是一种矛盾，属于人类的血肉勾引着他，属于恶魔的魔力挑衅着他，更重要的是，属于同类的气息正在安抚着他。

“走开。”维吉尔发出了警告，“离我远一点。”

如果但丁肯乖乖听维吉尔的话，那么他就不是但丁了。

于是他得寸进尺地向维吉尔靠近，双手抓住了维吉尔的衣襟，现在他们彼此都能看清对方的眼睛了，说道，“爸爸说过那很危险，你不该一个人去猎杀恶魔，至少——”至少我们应该一起去。

“跟你有什么关系？”维吉尔拍开但丁的手，冷笑道，“你尽可以去向父亲告状，恶魔们又找来了，然后哭着藏在妈妈的身后，让她保护你。”

但丁怒不可遏给了维吉尔一拳，维吉尔支撑着树干，用手抹开了嘴角的鲜血。

树叶飒飒而落。

两人扭打在了一起，他们仿佛仇敌一般，对对方没有丝毫怜悯，每一拳都击中对方要害。身体到处都传来了剧烈的疼痛。

该死，我的肋骨断了，但丁分神思考了一下自己的伤势，立刻给可恶的维吉尔的鼻梁又来了一拳。

维吉尔发狠把但丁压在了身下，狠狠咬上了他柔弱的脖颈。

“——唔，”但丁不可置信地睁大了双眼，拼命咽下了痛呼却又忍不住发出气音。他在维吉尔的身下毫无章法地拼命挣扎，却又被维吉尔按住双手压制住。他的血沿着向后绷紧的脖颈滑落，顺着锁骨，染红了雪白的衬衫。

维吉尔的眼睛像被烫了一下，瞬间停下了动作，但是却被这艳丽的鲜红安抚了心神，他忍不住再次俯下身用舌头卷走了伤口处漫出的血珠。

但丁打了个寒颤，却趁着这个机会屈膝撞开了身上的维吉尔，翻身重新获得主动，对着维吉尔的脸又是一击重拳。

维吉尔这次没有还手，他推开了但丁，走了两步重新捡起了书，冷冷地看着连站都站不稳，却又倔强地摆出攻击姿势的但丁，叫他滚开。

维吉尔和但丁是一对双生子，他们同时拥有恶魔的父亲和人类的母亲，所以他们并非完全的恶魔也并非完全的人类。

斯巴达与伊娃离群索居，所以从小到大，他们既是兄弟和玩伴，又是天然的竞争对手。从母亲给予晚安吻的顺序，到父亲教授武技的进度，都是他们两个暗中较量的对象。

在伊娃还不能分辨哪个是他们各自专属的马克杯时，维吉尔就已经学会在自己的东西上写上自己的名字了。

而斯巴达是一只高级恶魔，哪怕他在人类的世界里已经活了两千多岁，他努力学习人类的生活方式和在妻子共同的努力下成为一个好父亲，但他的思考方式仍然更接近恶魔。或者应该说哪怕是传奇魔剑士、魔界的封印者与人类的保护者，他跟所有心大的父亲都没有区别。

恶魔是凶残好斗的生物，与人类混血的恶魔已经算得上温和许多了。

所以在兄弟两个不会搞出人命的情况下，斯巴达对两只魔人幼崽的竞争乐见其成，力求在所有大事小事上，做到公平公正，绝不偏心。

幼崽之间有摩擦是很正常的，斯巴达安慰着自己，他给烤好的面包上抹了一层黄油和莓果混合酱，把面包放在了伊娃的餐碟上，然后接过了维吉尔递给他的咖啡，看了眼仿佛无事发生的长子，啜了口咖啡。

真是魔生赢家啊，斯巴达露出了满意的微笑，蒙杜斯做得到吗？！

噔、噔、噔、噔

但丁一边扣上衣服上的最后一颗扣子，一边生龙活虎地跑下楼梯来到餐桌前。毫不心疼家里的古董红木桌椅，呲啦一声拉开椅子，坐下后对着维吉尔努力扯出了个难看的笑容，说了声早上好。

维吉尔嗯了一声以示回答。

正当但丁准备发起再一次的语言攻击时，伊娃出现在了他的身后，她从厨房里拿出了煎蛋和香肠，放在了但丁的面前。

伊娃笑着捏了捏但丁的脸，又被他别开脸挣脱，只能恶狠狠地插起香肠咬了一口。

“咳……”维吉尔被咖啡呛了一下。

斯巴达无奈地对伊娃笑了笑，他站起身，讨好地接过伊娃另一只手中的餐盘，把盛满了的水果和蔬菜分给两个儿子，无视但丁皱成一团的脸并接受维吉尔的道谢。

然后郑重地给了伊娃一个拥抱，在亲吻了爱妻的额头后，一家人开始享用早餐。

但丁喝着牛奶看着身旁的父母，爱在很多时候是无需诉说的，通过看向对方的眼神，通过触摸对方的动作，他的父母深爱着彼此。但丁很想知道，是什么样的勇气能让这样一个柔弱的人类女子拥抱恶魔，他用余光撇到维吉尔，维吉尔正穿过父母的身影看着他，然后他错开了目光，把自己的注意力都放在了煎蛋上。

早餐结束后但丁向斯巴达提出了借阅某些书籍的申请。

他们一家四口所居住的这座古宅，可以说是每一根房梁都算得上颇有历史，但丁也并没有在意过平时使用的餐盘餐具拿出去都是价值昂贵的古董，不过斯巴达两千年来收集的书籍是被父亲和维吉尔珍爱的，他再三保证自己会小心后得到了父亲的同意。

于是在但丁找到了自己想要书本后，他窝在自己的阁楼里呆了一整个下午，直到他被敲门声打断。

但丁抱着书看着门被维吉尔推开，他并不打算理睬他，在他的哥哥道歉前。

“我很抱歉……”维吉尔虽然有勇气推开门，但是他还没有整理好自己的语言。

“我原谅你，”但丁站起来，看着尴尬不前的维吉尔说道，“无论你说过什么，无论你做过什么，我永远会原谅你。”

但丁拉着维吉尔手，穿过他的腰，小心翼翼地调整姿势，给了他的兄长一个拥抱，把头靠在他的肩上，维吉尔的发梢带着清爽的肥皂香气。

维吉尔僵直了身体，他过了一会，才会但丁说道，“你要小心一点。”

但丁不解，如果这样笨拙的拥抱还不够的话，他捧着维吉尔的脸，深深地看进了他的眼底，看到维吉尔眼中全是自己，那么他的眼中也是满满地维吉尔。

但丁小心地亲吻着维吉尔的嘴唇，少年青涩的吻是不带情欲的安抚，是春风吹融了寒冰，维吉尔睁大眼睛不可置信地看着他，但丁的目光中没有敌意，没有刀光剑影，没有血雨火海，没有痛苦与噩梦。

维吉尔抱紧了他的弟弟，把但丁按到在地上，加深了这个吻。等分开时两人气息相合，连呼吸的频率都在一起。

“你要小心提防我。”但丁很享受两人此时的亲密，然而又听到了维吉尔的警告。

“为什么。”他抵着维吉尔的额头问道。

维吉尔苦笑着，恶魔在向他低语，尽管你拥有恶魔的力量，可你同时也拥有人类的软弱。身为兄长，对幼弟的爱护已经刻进了他的本能，但是当他看着但丁的时候，仍会感到嫉妒。父亲的力量，母亲的保护，如果没有他，是不是都完全属于自己。

那是出于爱，使他忍不住一次又一次地警告但丁，警告他的兄弟要小心，因为他的嫉妒同样是恶魔的本能，他会引诱他堕落并且为此讥笑。

但丁知道他现在得不到答案，也许未来会知道答案，不过他跟维吉尔会有很多时间，他们最终只会拥有彼此。

这就是自然而然发生的一样，没有什么能够阻挡他们，背德的双子在铺满阳光的阁楼里热烈地接吻，互相解开衣服，抚摸对方的身体。

维吉尔对但丁的身体产生了极大的兴趣，当他揉捏但丁柔软的胸部时他的弟弟会发出难耐的呻吟，当他亲吻来回摩挲但丁柔韧的腰肢时他会忍不住颤抖然后紧紧地抱住他。

于是当他用手指进入但丁的身体进行探索的时候，但丁会咬着嘴唇用那双集合了父母所有优点的明亮的蓝眼睛看着他。

可以了，维吉尔听到但丁发出轻不可闻的声音。

这个世上最了解但丁的人，就是维吉尔。但丁喜欢把自己所有珍爱的东西都藏在这个阁楼里，他的弟弟在他面前毫无保留。而他也一样，他给自己的所有物签上名字，那么他最珍爱的东西，也应该留下标记。

维吉尔抽出手指，进入了但丁，一挺到底。

但丁像被钉在案板上的鱼，他发出一声惨叫，又立刻捂住了嘴，呜咽的声音从指缝中隐隐传出来。

维吉尔深吸了一口气，灼热的甬道热情地蜂拥而上裹紧了他。他稍稍退出了一点，拉开了但丁的手，亲吻着他的手指，将两人手掌合在一起，十指相拥。

“恶……魔……”但丁调整着呼吸，断断续续地说道，“恶魔在成年后……会因为发情而变得极有攻击性。”

维吉尔又一次挺身，撞击在但丁的腺体上。

“……、唔……嗯。”但丁用力捏紧了维吉尔的手。

“继续。”维吉尔在但丁的耳边发出轻笑，这就是他一个下午窝在这里得到的结果吗？那么好孩子应该得到更多的奖励。于是维吉尔每一次进攻，都猛烈地撞击在他的腺体上，湿甜软糯的蜜穴谄媚地迎接着侵略者的攻城略地。

“啊——！”但丁忍不住弓起腰，收紧了后穴，想躲开维吉尔的进攻，却被他按住了身体动弹不得。

无数次操弄之后，但丁原本明亮的双眼已经盛满了迷蒙的情欲，他浑身被汗浸湿，银发的发丝粘在了他光洁的额头。

“你还看到了什么。”维吉尔停下了动作，询问着但丁。

但丁茫然地看着身上的维吉尔，他们的下身交缠在一起，他不明白为什么维吉尔要停下来，他寻找着维吉尔的嘴唇想要得到一个亲密的亲吻，但是却被维吉尔躲了过去。

但丁只能在情欲的折磨下认真翻搅着脑子中的记忆，他迟疑地说道，“嗯……恶魔没、没有性别……”

维吉尔又将自己退出了一点，但丁在维吉尔的身后夹紧了双腿，勾着他靠向自己。

但丁接着说道，“他们……都可以、生育……”

维吉尔笑了，阳光将他银白的发丝染成一片金黄，光晕铺洒在眉眼间。他低下头亲吻着但丁，勾起他的舌尖，全部都是但丁的味道。他的下身重新抽插起来，那个代表着新生的入口颤抖着向他打开，柔软地臣服着任由年长的半魔将分身插入，滚烫的精液冲刷着炙热的生殖腔，留下再也不可抹去的标记。

但丁在维吉尔射进体内的那一刻同他一起高潮了，后穴里涌出了蜜液却被维吉尔的分身堵住，跟精液一起堆积在了腹部，分身在两人的腹部射出了白浊。当维吉尔从他的身体里退出后，大量的液体争先恐后地流了出来，带出了下流的水声。

可他什么都顾不了了，他筋疲力尽，一根手指都动不了，两人红蓝的魔力在他们不曾分开的指尖缠绕在一起。

但丁抱着维吉尔恢复着体力，他疲惫地看着他的同胞兄长。

“不要害怕，维吉尔。”但丁回忆着，从小时候开始，维吉尔从小就有作为一个兄长的自觉，他们什么都要争一争，但是维吉尔总是更努力的那一个。

从他学着向父亲一样把头发梳起来那时开始。

现在看着维吉尔凌乱的发型，但丁像发现了新的乐趣，他凝视着隐藏在那些碎发后的像大海一样的眼睛，说道，

“如果你是主谋，那我就是帮凶；如果你有罪，那么我绝不无辜……”

“我们是——共犯啊！”

后续：

“维吉尔？”

“什么？”

“恶魔没有性别，吗？”

“没错。”

“恶魔都能生育，吗？”

“是的……”

“那我们到底是爸爸生的还是妈妈生的？”

“……………………”

斯巴达：？

斯巴达：小兔崽子们看我不打断你们的腿！

“骨折啊，好严重！”

“嗯。”

“你不是德国人吧？”

“嗯。”

“那你怎么来的？”

“上了弟弟被爸爸打断了腿。”

“…………”

“那你呢？”

“我就是那个弟弟。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 英国法庭。

夜晚的森林很冷，这里是远离人世的边界。呼啸的风声从窗户的漏隙中传来，窗外是雨水打落在树叶上的声音。滴答、滴答，吵闹又奇异地安静。

维吉尔靠坐在木椅上，壁炉火光明亮，噼里啪啦地燃烧着，将他的影子照在木墙上。已经好几个月过去了。自他们从医院回来后，他就离开了从小居住的老宅。独自一人、带着阎魔刀，搬来了父亲为他们建造的木屋。在他们小时候，斯巴达总是会带他们来这里，修葺被恶魔们破坏的封印。他从小就隐隐地意识到父亲的身份有所不同，而但丁只会这当成又一次充满了惊奇的野外探险。

事实上，父亲从未向他们隐瞒过自己真实的面目——他是一名强大的恶魔，拥有着令整个魔界都畏惧的力量。而在平静的生活之下，维吉尔却时常感到如履薄冰。他像是被困在脆弱、虚幻的泡沫里，而这层脆弱的泡沫随时都会破裂。他的世界会在一瞬间荡然无存，可是他从未对家人提起过这些，只因为他还没有足够强大的力量反抗。更何况、现如今，他甚至没能离开父亲的庇护。

维吉尔沉静地思考着，他的膝盖上铺着一张伊娃亲手编织的毛毯，上面摊着一本颇有年岁、写满了恶魔文字的书，父亲的手札。从他独自一个人离开父亲的结界去猎杀恶魔开始，他从未如此鲜明地意识到自己正在发生一些变化。他并不期待这种变化最终会将他带向何处，只不过，在获得更加强大的力量前，他认为自己与但丁需要更多的冷静期。

说实话，维吉尔没有丝毫后悔，这就好像是注定会发生的事情，他作为兄长挡在但丁的身前，承担了父亲大部分的怒火，可是在母亲的泪水下，最终却是两个人一起被打断了腿。但这一切都来得太轻了，右腿的隐隐作痛也算不得什么。等他们回到家，——不管发生什么，他们总是要回去的。——在长久的沉默中，维吉尔默默收拾了自己的行李，提出了独自居住的决定。

维吉尔试图回想起当他离开家门时但丁的神情，可惜他的弟弟突然学会了将所有的情绪都掩藏在了平静的面容下，他当时也是如此平静，唐突又陌生。他们是双生子，命中注定纠缠一生。原本，但丁对他而言清晰明了，他从未意识到有一天他的双生弟弟会对他隐藏起自己的情绪。

壁炉烧地太旺了，维吉尔烦躁地在书页上曲起手指。

家是一个庇护所，而他独坐在他处，此刻像是一个无处可归的旅客。

被驯服的恶魔总是按捺不住，见缝插针地在耳边讥讽他的软弱。

闭嘴。他说。

随即听到一阵急促的拍门声，毫无预兆地出现了，横冲直撞地出现在他的世界里。

维吉尔起身开门，湿漉漉的但丁抱着一只湿漉漉的小狗，可怜巴巴地站在他的面前。他一时分不清，到底哪只才是被遗弃的。还没等维吉尔开口，但丁就侧身钻过了他与门之间的缝隙，熟门熟路地抱着不知道哪里捡来的野狗，在精心编织的地毯上踩出一个个泥印。他挣脱湿重的外套，半干不干的衬衣紧贴着他的身体。但丁窝到了最靠近壁炉的位置，才舒了一口气。

温暖的火光舔亮他的额头，水滴从发梢滑落，洇湿了几乎透明的衬衫。但丁活像是一只刚从水里爬出来的小怪物，至少在维吉尔眼里，这两者并没有什么区别。

维吉尔找来毛巾仍在他的脑袋上，但丁随手搓了两把头发，然后在维吉尔皱着眉的注视下，将他怀里的另一只小怪物裹着毛巾揉搓起来。终于被擦干净的白色小狗吐着舌头，讨好地舔着他弟弟的手指。维吉尔知道但丁总是很善于与那些柔软的小动物们相处，而这恰恰是维吉尔所不擅长的。从他知道斯巴达的真实身份起，就不止一次地问过父亲，能不能抓一只地狱三头犬来养。

他们一向心大的父亲则对此表示，但丁可以在成年后自己去魔界抓一只。

不过现在他好像不需要了，但丁举起了小狗白色的前爪，对着维吉尔招了招手，介绍道，“这是我哥哥。”

小狗配合地汪了一声，重新钻回了他的弟弟怀里，讨好地摇着尾巴。

维吉尔从身后将毯子披在但丁的身上。他想问，你为什么要来？

但是但丁已经看穿他的意图一般，抢在他开口询问前，抬起头对着兄长说道“它迷路了，雨下地太大，晚上回去不安全，我们要借住一晚。”

但丁有个坏习惯，每当他想要逃避某个问题的时候，总是会找很多其他的借口来搪塞。可每当他目光灼灼地看着他，先妥协的总是维吉尔。

于是两人默契地划定出了自己的领域，维吉尔重新拿起了书，但丁裹着毯子逗着狗，木屋内只有书页翻动的声音，以及小狗呜咽的叫声。直到雨声渐稀，而那只被但丁捡回来的狗终于疲惫地蜷起了身体，在他的身边睡着了。

直到但丁昏昏沉沉地点着头，维吉尔终于合上书，他说，去睡吧。

但丁拖着毛毯，跟在维吉尔的身后，他意识到自己被搬上了床，维吉尔的气息萦绕在他的身边，又立刻抽离。但丁委屈地皱起了鼻子，抱着枕头转过身背对着他，陷入睡梦中。

维吉尔无奈地摇了摇头，他不止一次警告过但丁，而他的弟弟却无视那些警告,毫无防备地睡在他的身边。他躺在另一张床上，等着睡意漫过他。但丁的呼吸不久就变得绵长。他的存在是如此地醒目，身体里还留有所有物的标记，宛如随手可摘的禁果，而他已品尝过那个甜蜜的味道。

维吉尔一向睡得很浅，他惊醒的瞬间握住刀柄，随即发现但丁正站在他的床边。

“我做了一个噩梦。”他的弟弟露出了他离家时的那个平静的表情，不由分说地拉过被子，躺进床里。

但丁抱着他的腰，就像他们小时候那样。尽管这里为他们准备了两张床，可一到夜晚，他们总是会挤在一起，等着父亲回来。

但丁的额头蹭着维吉尔的颈侧，同类的气息正在安抚他的情绪。但是还远远不够，他飞快地扯下衬衫，找到维吉尔的嘴唇，两人的气息纠缠在一起，难分彼此。

“不要害怕，但丁。”维吉尔轻拍他的后背，像是在容忍一个任性的弟弟。“我在这里，不会离开。”他闻到但丁的味道发生了一些变化，一种逐渐走向成熟的标志，他们给对方留下了无法抹去的印记，而他的伴侣此时正散发着索求的信号。

维吉尔翻身将他压在身下，加深了这个吻。但丁睁大了眼睛看着他，全部都是兄长的身影。这个吻一路向下，沿着脖颈的曲线，滑向优雅的锁骨。维吉尔咬住他的喉结，少年的身体发出细微的颤抖。

他们生涩地探索着彼此的身体，好奇而充满原始的欲望，凭借着本能，以及作为双生子与生俱来的亲密。

冰冷的胸膛逐渐变得火热，同源的魔力从身体的接触中带来一丝丝电流的触感。但丁从不知道，原来当维吉尔吻落在腿根时，他会被快感炸到晕眩。而当他舔舐着兄长的颈侧的血管时，身下的撞击会越发剧烈。

他们一直都在渴求着对方，从精神到身体，直到不分彼此。

维吉尔将阴茎整根没入但丁湿濡的后穴时，他们才重新找回了呼吸。但丁的眼角弥漫着笑意。他总是笑着的，充满了生命力，肆意而张扬，少年时既可窥见未来的风流潇洒。他的生命像是一团火焰，维吉尔闻到了火焰背后的苦味。

他可以说出但丁很多的缺点，但他所有的缺点都长在自己的软肋上。

维吉尔整根抽出，又凶狠地插入。但丁被他顶弄地抬起胸膛，维吉尔顺势将胸前红肿的乳首含入嘴中，轻咬舔弄，听着他发出情动的吟哦。先前留下的标记大肆地欢迎着入侵者的再次到来，熟稔地为他打开通道。干涩的生殖腔涌出大量的热液，浇在龟头上。

但丁抱着兄长的肩膀，颤抖着将自己毫无保留地打开。他感受到粗重的阴茎一一碾过所有的敏感点，而后穴泌出的液体早已将他的下身浸湿地一塌糊涂。不过他不在乎。他收紧着后穴，将阴茎往身体里又吞吃了一些。

在杳无人烟的木屋里，没有人会在意这场禁忌而隐秘的情事。更何况，他们也并非人类，在这单调而激烈的动作中，他们品尝着所有背德的快感，对对方身体的探索乐此不疲。

但丁的眼中模糊一片，过量的高潮令他连一根手指都不想动，小腹里还有明显的堆积感，全是维吉尔射进生殖腔的精液，滚烫而鲜明。他隐约地记起他们曾经讨论过的一个话题，却又懒得深究。他像是一只被喂饱的怪物，收起了爪牙，懒洋洋地窝在兄长的怀里。

但丁的气息逐渐平复，就当维吉尔以为他又快要睡着时，他拖着沙哑的声音，问道，“你还记得那次吗？我们趁着爸爸还没回来的时候偷偷溜出去那次。”

“记得。”维吉尔回想了一下，等着但丁的后话。

“我们在森林里走散了。”但丁将两人一起拖进回忆里。

尽管是双生子，他们在生下来后，性格也有很大的不同。在维吉尔努力练习剑术的时候，但丁就心安理得地做着弟弟。他们的父母绝对称得上是尽责，从未偏心，而撒娇就好像是他天生的技能，他能够用尽一切办法另他的家人对他心软。

可是就算是维吉尔再尽职尽责地做个哥哥，也总有生气的时候。

那时候他们才七岁大，连叛逆和阎魔刀都要比他们高。就因为但丁旺盛的好奇心，在森林的夜幕降临前，他们走散了。

维吉尔已经不记得他最后是在哪里找到他迷路的弟弟，焦虑、痛苦、担忧、甚至绝望，所有他未曾意识到的情绪一股脑地塞进了他的胸膛，连呼吸都艰难。他找到但丁的时候，年幼的弟弟哭着抱紧了他。

“我记得。”维吉尔说道，“我找了你很久很久。”

“后来你找到我了。”但丁抱住他的腰，他们的身体贴地很近，规律的心跳声宛如一支镇定剂，压下翻涌的情绪，“因为我记得你说过。”

但丁看着他，他们的鼻尖贴在一起，倒映着同样蔚蓝色的双瞳。

“如果走丢了，就待在原地，等你回来找我。”

维吉尔亲吻他弯下的嘴角。

“我做了一个噩梦。”他的弟弟继续说道，声音从遥远的地方飘来，“我梦见你去了很远的地方，我等了很久你都没有回来找我。”

“所以我决定自己来找你。”

维吉尔无声地抱紧了他。无论如何，明天他们都应该回家了。

斯巴达的眼底酝酿着怒火，单边的镜片反射着寒冷的光。

强大的恶魔威压下，维吉尔挺直了脊背，他直视着自己的父亲，不带分毫退让。

父子两人沉默着，谁也没有开口。

过了很久，他的父亲终于将视线从长子的身上移开，转向窗外。

而窗外，庭院中央的那棵树下，但丁正枕着伊娃的膝盖，母亲温柔地梳理着幼子的头发。被捡回来的小狗正在庭院里撒着欢，咬着但丁的裤脚想要拉他一起玩。

所有他们想要保护的一切都在那里。

“我……”维吉尔试图开口，又立刻被父亲严厉的眼神制止而噤声。

而斯巴达——传说中的魔剑士、人类的守护着，此时却像是一个普通的人类父亲而感到痛苦和忧愁，他看着向来骄傲的长子，却感到命运的捉弄与力不从心。比起他的一双糟心儿子，他更担心自己的妻子。

“妈妈，”但丁小心翼翼地说道，“我有件事想告诉你。”

伊娃停下了动作，她已知此刻不可再逃避，他们得一起面对这些。

她听见自己的幼子用着前所未有的认真，执拗地说道：“我只是喜欢他。”

他们的母亲不可查觉地叹了口气，她向来明白恶魔的固执，没有人能够预知自己会爱上什么人，爱情突如其来，然而他就是这么发生了，降临在她的儿子们身上。她将挣扎的幼子抱在怀里，穿过层层的时光抬起头，看向书房。

斯巴达将视线重新投回长子身上。

“维吉尔——”父亲缓缓地开口，“我知道，比起人类，你更认同恶魔的原则。”

维吉尔倔强地抿起嘴唇。

“但是人类远比你想象地更加坚强，”斯巴达不在乎长子的反应，“不要害怕。”

维吉尔楞在他的父亲面前，斯巴达其实，走过他的身边，“我是恶魔。”他同时又是一名父亲，“想要被爱，要先学会爱，你们还有很长的路要一起走下去。”

伊娃听着但丁的问题，笑地温柔而坚韧，她回答道：“再勇敢一点。但丁，哪怕被恶魔的尖刺与烈火灼伤，永远、永远也不要放弃拥抱他。”

后续：

审判长：论述完毕，被告可有异议？

被告：没有异议，我认罪。

证人：等等，我是同谋，我也认罪。

检察官：情况属实，不过……

审判长：本庭在此宣判，你们有罪。以下为最终判决，被告维吉尔，证人但丁，我宣布，从今往后，无论生死苦乐，无论身处何地，你们都要保护对方，珍惜对方，不离不弃，直至真正的死亡将你们分开。

被告&证人：我愿意！


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注入灵魂。

尼禄有些心不在焉。他时不时地看向但丁，他的叔叔，同时是血缘上的母亲。而他好整以暇地将过量的草莓酱涂抹在烤地松软的吐司上，满足地咬上了一大口。

尼禄喝下了倒给他的一大杯牛奶，舔去了嘴角的奶渍。他跟学校里的那些只会流鼻涕的小孩子们格格不入，可是他们总是会向自己的父母告状，说自己欺负他。尼禄哼了一声，明明是他们先激怒他的。可每当他向祖母问起，我的父母什么时候回来接我时，伊娃总是会将他抱在怀里，给他一个吻，然后说，你生来就是要拯救世界的。他还不能明白拯救世界与自己的父母有什么关系，而爷爷对此不悦地表示，他们要是还敢回来，非得打断他们的腿。

尼禄的视线飘到了餐桌下，但丁修长的双腿正交叠在一起，年幼的孩子看了眼自己还够不到地板的小腿，气鼓鼓地将牛奶一饮而尽，杯子敲在桌子上。

但丁好奇地看着他。直到尼禄不好意思地移开视线。

“维吉尔呢？”他问道。

“你应该叫他‘爸爸’，”但丁舔去了手指上的果酱，纠正道。

“可是你让我叫你但丁。”孩子不满地指出。

“那不一样。”

尼禄瞪大了眼睛，又圆又蓝，清澈见底，他又问了一遍：“有什么不一样！”

但丁好笑地想去揉他的头发，被孩子别扭地拍开，又躲不开但丁的魔爪，被揉地一团糟，像一颗绒球。

他被但丁接回事务所已经一个多月了。

一个孩子总是会对自己的父母抱有各种幻想与期待，更何况他们生而非凡。他有一个奇怪的家庭，伊娃会给他看他们的照片，从出生一直到成年，斯巴达的双子互相缠绕着的生长轨迹。伊娃会指着年幼的但丁，用一种充满了怀念的语气说他小时候的胆子很小，喜欢跟在维吉尔的身后，他们从来不分彼此。

那张照片时，他们七岁，而尼禄马上要七岁了，却还没有真正地见过他们。他看着但丁溢出照片的笑容，觉得有些难过，将相册推到一边。而伊娃则将他抱了起来，轻声问道：“你喜不喜欢草莓蛋糕？或者巧克力的也可以。”

“那我要巧克力草莓蛋糕。”尼禄将头埋在祖母的颈肩，吸了下鼻子。

伊娃想要抱着他去厨房，却被孩子拉了拉衣袖，于是将他放在地上，牵着她的手。一路上，伊娃说起了他的父亲——斯巴达的长子，在小时候尤其喜欢把巧克力泡在牛奶里，不过后来他就不这么做了。

“为什么呢？”尼禄抬起头问道，“他不喜欢了吗？”

“我想，他还是很喜欢的。”伊娃将已经烤好的蛋糕胚从烤箱里取出来。

“那是为什么呢？”尼禄对他们总是有着刨根问底的好奇劲。每次他们传来消息的时候，他总要跑进爷爷的书房，坐在他的腿上，跟他一起看那些讯息。他们已经去过马列特岛、还找到了没被封印的魔界缝隙、但丁说他们见到了三头犬，可惜魔界没法养宠物。

“因为他是哥哥。”伊娃好笑地说道，她掰下一小块巧克力塞进尼禄的嘴里。又甜又苦的滋味在他的嘴里融化，又听见祖母的声音，“他太过要强，而那些甜食会显得他软弱。”

“甜食和软弱没有关系。”尼禄含着巧克力说道。

“没错，但丁也是这么说的。”伊娃熟练地将融化了的巧克力酱拌进奶油里，转动托盘将深色的奶油涂抹在蛋糕上，“他吃了双倍。”

尼禄好奇地睁大了眼睛，看着伊娃的魔法，蛋糕在她的手中渐渐成型，还裱出了玫瑰。伊娃将奶油点在他的鼻子上，又告诉了他一个小秘密：“甜食吃太多的后果，就是但丁蛀牙了。”

“恶魔也会蛀牙吗？”

伊娃思考了一会，“别的恶魔也许不会，不过他是但丁。”她的笑容中有着一位母亲独有的骄傲与苦恼，接着她假装咳嗽了一声，压低了声音，“愚蠢，但丁，愚蠢。”——她在模仿维吉尔的语气，尼禄被逗地哈哈大笑。伊娃将最后一颗草莓递给他，尼禄将他放在了蛋糕的正中心。他高兴地捧着蛋糕，去客厅给等候多时的斯巴达献宝。

伊娃跟在他的身后，看着他爬上爷爷的腿。斯巴达的指尖有魔力在转动，蛋糕上的蜡烛亮起了火，火焰在孩子的眼中跳动。

他闭上了眼睛，许下今年的愿望。

等尼禄睁开时，发现祖父母都愣住了。而他则顺着他们的视线看去，蓝色的十字空间被打开，从那里走下两个人影。

尼禄呆呆地看着他在照片上见过无数次的人向他走来，最后蹲下与他平视。

他对他说：“你好，尼禄。我是但丁。”

画面就像是投影在视网膜上，他笑得张扬艳丽，身后的人冷然凌厉。

尼禄今天七岁了，他终于见到了自己的父母。

“维吉尔在哪里？”尼禄大声地问道。

四周太嘈杂了，人群时不时地爆发出欢笑声，惊呼声，混杂着巨响的音乐，躁动而喧嚣。披红挂绿的人们浓妆艳抹，载歌载舞地游走在他们身边。一辆辆花车上装点着色彩斑斓的灯。所有人都带着面具，到处尽是狂欢节的气氛。

但丁牵着他，怕他被人流冲走，他们小心翼翼地跟着沉浸在狂欢中的人流挪动。

暗银色的面具遮住了他半张脸，却遮不住嘴角的笑意。他给尼禄也戴了一只同样颜色却只是小一号的面具。

但丁总是笑着的，懒洋洋的语调从耳边传来，他说：“维吉尔在最高处等着我们。”

尼禄很努力地抬起头，找到最高的建筑。可惜他太矮了，在人群里能看到的天空及其有限。他们艰难地被人群挤来挤去，而但丁却好像很高兴，他适合一切狂热的事物，而他本身就像是一团火焰，他挠了挠尼禄的下巴，让他放松。

但丁指着路边的摊子问：“你要不要那只熊？”

尼禄瞄了一眼，又大又软的玩偶，而摊主正在热情地招呼着顾客。“不要，”他摇了摇头，“我们快点去找维吉尔！”

“他不会走丢的。”他给了老板一张纸币，掂了把玩具枪的重量，往枪膛里塞了颗子弹。对紧紧抓着他衣摆的尼禄说道，“看好。”

“砰”——地一声，正中红心。

但丁将胜利品塞进尼禄的怀里，尼禄小心翼翼地踮着脚尖抱起了跟他人差不多大的玩偶熊。尼禄来不及惊呼，但丁就毫不费力地将他们一起抱了起来。

视线穿过耸动的人群，尼禄终于看见了高塔。那塔顶的光明灭不清。

而传统的剧目正在移动的花车上上演，化身为年轻勇士的巨龙终于击败了恶魔，迎娶了人类公主。他们相拥在一起，无数艳红色的玫瑰花瓣从天而降。

尼禄闻到一丝血腥味。伴随着一声远处的惊呼，但丁微不可见地皱了一下眉头。

“我在这里等你。”尼禄平静地说道。“我不会到处乱跑的。”

但丁歉意地放下他，并叮嘱道自己很快就会回来。

尼禄看着他的背影，最终被人群吞噬，抱紧了玩偶熊。布偶玩具又松又软，给了他支撑的力量。他小心地挪到墙边，人群的骚乱愈演愈烈。斯巴达的后裔从不畏惧恶魔。他猛然从阴影中脱出，撞倒了披着斗篷的身影，而闪着寒光的尖爪正对着那个棕色头发的小女孩发出阴冷的光。

“跑！”尼禄抓起她的手，将玩具熊扔在恶魔的脸上，躲过了他的视线。拉着女孩蹿入疯狂的人群里。

女孩毫不犹豫地跟在他身后。

“我们去哪儿？”她咬牙问道。

“塔顶！”

五光十色的世界化为线条落在身后，他们飞快地奔跑着，耳旁全是风的声音。尼禄听见女孩的呼吸声，以及手中濡湿的汗。但是他紧紧抓着她没有放手，她很害怕，却又很冷静，却选择相信他。

尼禄感到一股危险的魔力依旧跟在他的身后。他暗自下定决定摆脱了这次危险要更加努力地修炼，维吉尔说地对，没有力量就无法保护他人，甚至自己。

氧气从肺部剥离，冷汗爬上背脊，离高塔只有一步之遥，尼禄用最后的力气将女孩推上台阶。

那一瞬间，世界以他为中心静止。他看见每一秒都被放大，女孩伸出想要拉住他的手、恶魔的尖爪就要刺穿他的肩膀、装饰在木门上的彩灯由红转蓝、而远处则缓缓升起了今夜的烟火。

绚烂而瑰丽。

那个恶魔被四分五裂，消失在未知的空间里。

尼禄抬起头，看见他的父亲抵着刀镡，将他护在身后。

烟火五颜六色地盛开，又从天际缓慢地降落，而尼禄也终于回到了现世。

他听见那个女孩对着他们道谢，而她现在要去找走散的兄长。但丁好心地询问是否需要帮助，而她则温婉地摇了摇头，她说神会指引她，于是再次与尼禄道谢后离开。

玩具熊被重新塞回了尼禄手里。

“抱歉。”尼禄闷闷地说道，“我不该到处乱跑。”

“没有关系的，”但丁低下头看着他，直视他的眼睛，“我们会找到你的。”接着他与尼禄一齐看向了维吉尔。

“是吧？”但丁明知故问。

被两双蓝色的眼睛看着，维吉尔不自然地别过了脸，“上去吧。”

塔顶是最好的观赏位，维吉尔支着手臂看着他们。但丁和尼禄正在对着盛放的烟火大呼小叫，吵吵闹闹的。

那烟火过于绚烂了，尤其是当但丁转头看向他时。

可正是人间的光景，杂乱无章的灯光、不成曲调的音乐、带着硝烟的味道和醉人的微笑。他们的声音就在身旁，被糅进记忆里。

于是他终于靠近他们，笨拙地拥抱了爱。


End file.
